Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for scheduling downlink transmissions based on exchanges of pre-scheduling and scheduling messages.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, Wi-Fi access points, or other nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which each may be referred to as a user equipment (UE). A base station or Wi-Fi access point may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station or Wi-Fi access point to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station or Wi-Fi access point).
Because a base station or Wi-Fi access point may simultaneously communicate with multiple UEs, and may have more information on network or backhaul loading, the scheduling of transmissions on both downlink channels and uplink channels may be performed by the base station or Wi-Fi access point for all of the UEs with which it communicates.